Modern day engines require fluids and gases that are circulated in hoses or tubes in order to function properly. For example, engines typically operate at a high temperature and often require some type of fluid in order to keep the engine at the proper operating temperature. Hoses and tubes are used in the engine in order to circulate fluids, such as a coolant to keep the engine cool. Hoses and tubes in an engine are typically connected together using various devices such as a clamp. However, clamps are prone to fluid leaks and are inadequate when it comes to a blowout, which results from fluids being transmitted or circulated under high pressure. When the fluid leaks at the clamps or due to a blowout, engine downtime is required to make the necessary repairs. Further, if the engine is still under warranty, the original equipment manufacturer would have to absorb the repair costs. Additionally, if the clamp does not provide a proper seal then dirt and debris may enter the coolant system and contaminate the engine leading to additional costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,723 discloses a pipe fixing system, comprising a cylindrical body having a tapering part inside therein whose diameter is narrower from the bottom to the top and which thus has a sloping inner surface, an entry provided on top of the body and having a bolt portion, a fixing chip provided on the inner side of the tapering part and having a bolt portion extending from the upper part toward the lower part in its center, and a teeth profile on the surface contacting a pipe, and a bolt passing through the bolt portion of the entry and that of the fixing chip, in order to fix the pipe in a secure way and also to connect/disconnect the pipe easily and rapidly. (Abstract). By having a tapering part, costs of producing the fixing system are added unnecessarily. Further, this system includes complicated parts that make it difficult to be field serviceable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved connector, such as a tube seal assembly that prevents fluid leaks and provides adequate blowout protection for fluids circulated under pressure. Further, there is a need for improved connector that can be field serviceable including being retrofitable and resistant to contamination.